Vanilla's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Vanilla goes on a date with Vector and Silver babysits Cream. But when Vanilla starts cutting the cheese, things don't just go bad, they smell bad. Thanks to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for the inspiration and thanks to luckykid for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Vanilla's Farting Problem**

by Yoshizillas-Fan

Thanks to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus for the inspiration! After reading his fanfic: Cream's Farting Problem, I had to do this after someone named luckykid suggested it. Cream had to get her bad gas from somewhere! XD So here you go.

Characters belong to SEGA.

* * *

Vanilla the Rabbit (Cream's mother) was in her house doing the dishes while Cream was playing with her chao Cheese inside the house, when suddenly the phone rang.

"Mom, the phone!" Cream said.

"I know, honey!" Vanilla quickly ran to the phone and answered it. It was Vector the Crocodile. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey Miss Vanilla! It's me! Vector the Crocodile!" said Vector over the phone.

"Oh hello Vector." she replied.

"Would you...uh...would you like to go out for dinner tonight? You and me? I got us reservations for two at the Metro Gardens Restaurant." said Vector. "Reservations are at 7:00 PM."

"Oh...sure, I'd love to go!" Vanilla said smiling. "Meet you there at 7:00."

"Ok! Bye!" Vector hung up the phone as Vanilla put the phone down.

"Cream! Sweetie I'm going out tonight at 7:00. I'm going to hire a babysitter to take care of you. Ok sweetie?" Vanilla said to Cream as she and Cheese were playing.

"Ok, mommy!" she said.

"Chao chao!" said Cheese.

Vanilla went back to the kitchen and picked up the phone to call someone when suddenly her stomach started growling. Vanilla placed her hand on her stomach with her and while holding a phone in the other.

"*sigh* ok. Here goes." Vanilla dials a number.

* * *

Over at his house, Silver was on break at Pizza Hut when he heard the phone ringing. He used his telekinetic powers to move the phone over to him.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hi Silver. It's Vanilla." she said from the other end of the line. "I'm going on a date with Vector tonight, and I need someone to watch Cream while I'm gone. Can you do it?"

"Sure. I'd love to!" replied Silver.

"Great! See you over here by 7:00."

"I'll be there!"

"All right. Bye." Vanilla hung up the phone. Silver took off his work uniform and walked out, switching the 'Open' sign on the glass door to 'Closed'.

"Who was that?" said Cream.

"That was Silver. He's going to be watching you while I'm on my date with Vector." Vanilla replied.

"Oh ok."

Then Vanilla's stomach growled loudly again. Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear it. She placed her hands on her stomach as it continued growling for a few more seconds.

"Uhhh...mom are you all right?" asked Cream.

"Yeah. I'm fine honey don't you worry." As Vanilla took her hands off her stomach, she accidently let out a loud and powerful fart, which echoed through the entire room.

"Oh my goodness!" Vanilla said in embarassment as she placed her hands on her butt. "That one didn't come out like it should of!" Her butt emitted another loud fart that lasted a little longer than the other.

"Mom, are you ok?" asked Cream.

"Uhhh...yes honey. I'm fine! Don't worry." Vanilla said while rubbing the back of her head and giggling nervously.

"Ok then." Cream replied.

Vanilla walked back to the kitchen when another powerful blast of gas from her fluffy butt that was as loud as a tuba caused her dress to be lifted up, revealing her panties. Cheese saw Vanilla's panties from the living room and was aroused by the sight. Cream also saw this and 2 seconds after she did, she blushed in embarassment as she also farted a big one.

"Mom, why are you so gassy?" Cream asked her. "At least now I know why I'm gassy." Cream thought to herself.

"Well..." Vanilla let out a cute little poot. "As a kid I had bad gas problems, and when you were born, I passed that problem down to you. You used to fart a lot because I used to fart a lot. It was a result of my birth." Vanilla finished with another large fart that lifted her dress revealing her panties, which had a stain on them from Vanilla's farting.

"Oh my." Cream farted loudly again, much to her dismay.

"Anyway, I gotta get ready for my date with Vector which is in one hour. Silver will be here before then." Vanilla walked into the bathroom to take a shower, another loud, nasty fart coming from ber butt as she entered the bathroom, which made the wet stain on her panties larger and more disgusting.

"I sure hope mom is ok Cheese." Cream said to him as she farted loudly again, causing her dress to be liften as she tried to hold it down. Cream farted several more times, her hands slipped and her dress got blown up again, revealing her also wet, disgusting panties. "I sure hope I'm ok." she finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Vanilla was in the shower while Cream was outside waiting for Silver to arrive. While she was in there, she let out more loud farts that echoed through the whole bathroom. She tried to ignore it as she finished, dried herself and put on a bath robe, which was lifted by another long low pitched fart.

"Ok. Now what am I going to wear? Hopefully what I wear will stop me from farting." she said. Vanilla opened her closet and she took off her robes and put on a white shirt after putting on white underwear and a bra.

"Ok. Now to find some pants."

Vanilla looked through the closet and after a few minutes, she found a nice blue pair of jeans that looked real sexy.

"This'll work!" Vanilla put on the blue jeans and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmmm..." Vanilla looked at her butt, which appeared big in her tight blue jeans. She went over to Cream in the hallway to ask her about it.

"Oh hi mom." Cream said. "You look great."

"Cream, do these jeans make my butt look big?" Vanilla turned to show her butt, which appeared big in the tight blue jeans and make her look real sexy.

"Uhh...not at all!" Cream lied.

"All right." Then there was a knock on the door. "Your babysitter's here. Be good, honey!" Vanilla said, opening the door.

"I'm here." said Silver. "I'm here to babysit..." Silver saw Vanilla in her sexy, tight blue jeans and it sent a chill down his spine. "Uhh...Miss Vanilla..."

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"All right." Vanilla went out to go visit Vector, leaving Silver and Cream in the house.

"What's wrong, Mr. Silver?" Cream asked.

"Nothing." said Silver nervously with his hand behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

After agreeing to a date with Vanilla, in the free time that he had until then, Vector kept following the _now opened _closed instruction book that he had the whole time, still looking for the computer room.

"Come on! Where the hell is the computer room! It can't be this hard to find!"

Then a short mysterious man in a white coat wearing weird swirled glasses appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey. Buddy!" he said. "If you want to find the computer room, come with me!"

* * *

Silver was at Cream's house babysitting Cream, whose farts stunk up the room worse than the trash.

"Oh god not this again!" Silver said as he remembered that time with Cream at pizza hut in another story by a different author. "If I don't do something, I'm going to lose my eyeballs and lose control of my powers again, and..."

Then an idea popped into the silver hedgehog's head. "Wait here Cream! I'll be right back. Try to hold in your gas while I'm gone.

"I'll try." Cream said as she held down her orange dress as her loud farts kept coming out and lifting up every moment. Silver then ran out towards pizza hut.

* * *

That night, Vanilla was sitting at a table at Pizza Hut wearing her sexy, tight blue jeans that made her butt feel smoother. She was waiting for Vector who still hasn't shown up. She was alone.

"Where is he?" she said to herself.

Then Silver the hedgehog rushed in and grabbed a box of pizza. "Oh hey Miss Vanilla! Sorry about my intrusion! This is an emergency!" Before running out, Silver noticed Vanilla's fluffy, sexy butt in her tight blue jeans and got a boner at the sight of it. "Nice jeans!"

"Thank-" before she could finish, Silver rushed out without another word. "...you." she finished as her grin dissapeared.

Then, Vector the Crocodile and the mysterious lab man entered Pizza Hut.

"We're getting closer to the computer room." he said as Vector noticed Vanilla sitting on a table wearing her tight blue jeans. "The computer is right under..." then he noticed Vanilla's sexy butt in her tight blue jeans, which gave him an errection and a nosebleed much to his displeasure. "...I gotta go. Catch ya later alligator!" he patted Vector on the back and ran out.

"There you are Vector! You ready for our date?" she said.

"Sure. But I don't remember planning our date here at Pizza Hut instead of a restaurant."

"Well, you see I felt that we should be in a more private place." she replied.

"Ok!" Vector sat down in front of Vanilla. Before either of them could say anything, Vanilla's stomach started rumbling. "So what'll you have? Pizza?"

"What choice do I have?" she chuckled. As Vector walked up, a loud fart bursted from Vanilla's well shaped bottom on her tight blue jeans, causing her to blush slightly as Vector walked into the kitchen.

"Goodness. I can't get gassy. Not in front of him! What will he think?" Vanilla said to herself as she patted her butt, another lout poot coming out.

* * *

Silver the Hedgehog arrived at Cream's house with a box of pizza.

"Now, I can't promise this will help, but it should...just don't eat the whole thing in one bite. I don't want a repeat of what happened to Amy Rose in another fanfic by a different author."

"Thank you Mr. Silver!" Cream took the pizza, then started eating it. Cheese also helped himself to some..._cheese _pizza.

* * *

Vanilla blushed redder and redder as she farted louder and louder, each fart puffing up her tight blue jeans, making her butt appear bigger. Vector returns with a box of pizza.

"I got the pizza!" he said.

"Great! Let's eat!" she said, before releasing a loud 10 second fart that she held in for 5 seconds.

"Are...are you ok?" Vector noticed Vanilla's loud farting.

Vanilla froze as another damp poot escaped from her sexy furry butt. "Yeah. I'm fine..ehehe." Her butt released louder, higher pitch farts.


	4. Chapter 4

Cream finished eating her pizza. She starting feeling better with her stomach as Silver hid behind the wall, awaing a huge fart frenzy from Cream's fluffy butt. But to a mild surprise, nothing happened.

"Hey! I feel better!" Cream said.

Silver came back from behind the wall, noticing that Cream has stopped farting. "Wow! I can't believe the pizza worked!" Silver said surprisingly. "Usually that pizza would make any farting problem worse..." Silver sighed of relief. "So what do you want to do now Cream?"

* * *

Vector was still at pizza hut on a date with Vanilla, whose farts kept erupting from her sexy rear end in her tight blue jeans as they kept puffing up the blue jeans. Vanilla then patted her butt, which felt damp from all the intense farting.

"So ummm...have you ever heard of the computer room?" Vector said to her.

"The what?" Vanilla farted again, blushing as he placed her hands on her butt, resulting in another raunchy poot.

"Never mind. So...seriously are you ok?"

"Yeah...I..." Vanilla's stomach started grumbling. She felt a big one coming. "I'll be back."

Vanilla got up and sexually walked to the ladies room, more loud farts after another coming out of her wet, fluffy butt cheeks.

* * *

The mysterious lab guy was in the computer room, still feeling an erection from the sight of Vanilla's smexy rear end.

"Ohhh yeahhh..." he said, "That rabbit has it goin' on." The lab guy kept picturing Vanilla's big beautiful butt cheeks in those tight blue jeans as his boner got stronger. Five minutes later, he ejaculated into a condom he carried with him to avoid ejaculating himself, causing his pleasure to fade, which brought him back to reality.

"Oh yeah! That Victor guy wants to find the computer room! I better go help him." he said, mispronouncing Vector's name. The lab guy exited the computer room.

* * *

Vanilla was holding her stomach in pain as she kept releasing loud farts that echoed through the bathroom, her butt sealed in her tight blue jeans becoming wetter and wetter.

"I gotta get these pants off! I think these pants are causing my gas!"

Vanilla tried taking of her tight blue jeans, unfortunately her jeans has become permanently sealed to her butt from all the wet intense farting. Vanilla groaned as she placed her hands on her butt, releasing more tuba-like farts like an overactive volcano.

"It's no use..." Vanilla said softly as another raunchy high-pitched fart squeezed it's way out between Vanilla's butt cheeks in her tight blue jeans. "I just hope I don't shart myself..." then Vanilla's big, beautiful butt released a loud fart that blew a hole in the wall leading to the back of the Pizza Hut building.

"Oh goodness! I hope that doesn't happen again!" she said to herself as she farted loudly again.


	5. Chapter 5

Vanilla came back from the bathroom, proceeding to hold in her gas as she walked out of the bathroom, her butt cheeks moving sexually in her tight blue jeans, which were now wet from the intense farting.

"Umm...Miss Vanilla, did you accidently fall into the toilet bowl while you were in there?" said Vector, noticing Vanilla's wet bottom while rubbing his head.

"Uhh..." Vanilla placed her hands on her butt as another loud and wet one squeezed out, lasting for 15 seconds. "Sure. That's it." she lied.

"Ok then..."

Vanilla sat down again, her next fart being powerful enough to shake the area and cause the stool to collapse. The shaking caused Vector's closed instruction book to fall on the floor.

"NO! NOT THE ENCLOSED INSTRUCTION BOOK!" Vector ran to catch the book, but Vanilla's butt farted another earthquake, causing Vector to trip and fall. The instruction book handed in his hand, causing him to sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Vanilla's loud farts came out one after another, each one being louder and more powerful than the last as they not only stunk up the entire building worse than the dump, but caused it to collapse on itself. Vector tried protecting the enclosed instruction book as the rubble came down, Vanilla's farts getting louder and stronger as the entire building came down and turned to rubble with Vanilla's butt sticking out on top of the rubble, her last fart being so powerful, it tore through her tight blue jeans, exposing the bare contents on her furry butt cheeks.

Vector got out from all the rubble and wiped the dust off of him and noticed Vanilla's bare butt sticking out of the rubble letting out more poots after poots. Vector pulled Vanilla out of the rubble and wiped away the dust.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Vanilla gasped as she noticed her butt, of which it's wet, bare contents were exposed as she patted her butt, letting out a cute little poot. "Oh well...at least I finally got the jeans off..."

Then the lab guy showed up. "Hey Victor! Are you ready to see the computer room? Come with me!" he said, ignoring everything that's happened.

"It's VECTOR!" he said. "And yes finally!" Vector followed him. "See ya Miss Vanilla! Glad we had our date tonight! I guess..." he said figuring that it was all worth it for he was finally gonna get to see the computer room. Vanilla just waved goodbye with one hand and the other hand on her butt, which let out more cute little poots, some of them causing the rubble to shift.

* * *

Silver was babysitting Cream, when suddenly Cream's stomach started to hurt and rumble like a volcano about to erupt.

"Mister Silver, I don't feel so good!"

Then Silver slapped himself on the forehead and realized what it was. "Oh sh-"

Cream suddenly let out a huge fat that caused the house and many other surrounding houses to collapse on themselves, causing Silver to lose control of his powers and cause debris to fly everywhere, causing even more destruction in the area.

* * *

"I wonder why Vector is so obsessed with finding this computer room..." Vanilla said to herself, her butt releasing more loud poots that blew back debris. "Who is the other author that started that anyway?" suddenly, Vanilla's butt cheeks released one more loud fart that was enough to send the whole world to ruins...

* * *

"Ok here we are! The computer room!" said the lab guy. He looked back and saw that Vector wasn't there. He was caught in Vanilla's last powerful fart, which affected the whole world except for the computer room. "Victor?" he looked around nervously to see where he went. "Oh well. More computers for me!"

**THE END**


End file.
